


so i, i bet my life

by dearingsattler



Series: capsized verse [2]
Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Kid Fic, Slice of Life, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearingsattler/pseuds/dearingsattler
Summary: Four people from Stephanie Borden's life, past and present, that she introduces Helen to
Relationships: Abigail Pershing/Stephanie Borden, Stephanie Borden & Betty Borden, Stephanie Borden & Emma Borden
Series: capsized verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888594
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	so i, i bet my life

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as a single thought, said thought being 'what if Wes appeared a few years later and in the capsized verse', and spiraled from there and yet somehow it still took me over two months to write, writer's block sucks y'all. Interestingly enough this is the first time I've written a very much Stephanie-centric fic but I also hit writer's block with my paper for school so probably just a coincidence lol
> 
> Anyway, I don't really have much else to say so on with the show
> 
> Title is from I Bet My Life - Imagine Dragons

_Betty_

The first person Stephanie introduced Helen to was her mother.

She had spent as much time at home as she possibly could the first couple weeks but running multiple businesses had made those hours difficult to sustain. Cassie helped where she could, but she had two businesses of her own to attend to, not to mention she was helping run Abigail’s shop while she was off.

So, when Betty had offered to come to Middleton and help them out for a while Stephanie hesitated, knowing what her mom could be like, but had ultimately accepted, knowing that she and Abigail really needed that support.

“Thanks for coming, Mom,” Stephanie said as she answered the front door to reveal Betty.

“Of course,” Betty pulled her in for a hug. “It’s not like you were going to be able to keep me away for long anyway. Now, where’s my new grandchild?”

“Abigail’s just feeding her, they’ll be out in a moment.” Stephanie groaned internally at the look her mother gave her when she mentioned Abigail’s name. “Please don’t be weird about this.”

“When have you ever known me to be weird about stuff like this?” Stephanie gave her a look. “Okay, fine, I won’t.”

Stephanie barely refrained from rolling her eyes. “Come on, let’s get you settled, Abigail should be out by then.”

Sure enough, the pair had just settled on the couch with some tea when Abigail came into the living room, Helen in her arms. The exhaustion was clear in her eyes, but she still managed a warm smile for the new arrival. “It’s good to see you, Betty.”

“You as well,” Betty replied, taking in Abigail’s appearance. “And, of course, this little one,” she cooed as Abigail sat down next to her. “Oh girls, she’s absolutely beautiful. May I?” She accepted Helen from Abigail, feeling herself melt as she looked up at her, wide eyes curious. “Hello sweet girl, I’m your grandma. You and I are going to get to know each other over the next little while.”

As Betty marveled over her grandchild, Stephanie looked to Abigail. “Hey, why don’t you go get some sleep? I know you didn’t get any last night, Mom and I can handle things for a while.”

Before Abigail could respond, Betty spoke up. “And how much sleep did you get? Don’t pretend I can’t see just how tired you are.”

“I got a few hours,” Stephanie protested.

“You’ve also been keeping crazy hours,” Abigail pointed out, Stephanie glaring at her.

“Well, that settles it,” Betty declared. Abigail and Stephanie startled, both gave her a curious look. “You’re both going to go get some sleep. And before either of you say anything,” she continued as both women went to protest. “Don’t forget I raised two daughters of my own, Helen and I will be just fine.”

Stephanie looked to Abigail, the two of them seemingly having a silent conversation, before deflating and turning to her mother. “Are you sure?”

Betty nodded. “Positive. You two get some sleep, I think little Miss Helen here and I will take the opportunity to go catch up with Cassie.”

“In that case, I’ll go prep the diaper bag for you,” Stephanie said, getting up, tiredness starting to come through in her demeanor. She disappeared into another room, leaving Betty alone with Helen and Abigail.

“It’s okay to need help you know,” Betty said softly. “It doesn’t make you a terrible mother by any means.”

Abigail gave her a surprised look. “How did you?”

“Let’s just call it mother’s intuition,” Betty grinned. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, she’s only a few weeks old, you’re still adjusting. You should have seen how much of a mess I was the first month or so of Stephanie’s life,” she chuckled. “Get some sleep. Trust me, you’ll feel better in a few hours,” she assured Abigail.

“Thank you.” Abigail’s voice was broken and barely above a whisper, her eyes glistening.

Stephanie chose that moment to re-enter the room and, while she didn’t give anything away, both the other women had a feeling she had heard everything. “Why don’t you go to bed? I’ll be there in a few minutes,” she murmured to Abigail, kissing her temple gently. Abigail nodded, getting up and leaving the room. Stephanie turned to her mother, handing her the bag. “This should have everything you need, if not-”

“We’ll be just fine,” Betty cut her off. “Again, not my first rodeo. Now, go get some sleep. We’ll talk more later.” She reached out to squeeze Stephanie’s shoulder as she stood, balancing Helen in her other arm. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

The next few hours passed without incident. Betty took Helen over to Grey House and they had a lovely time having tea with Cassie and catching up, and when they returned next door, Betty was relieved to see both Abigail and Stephanie looking much more rested than they had when she left.

Still, she refrained from saying what had been on her mind all day until it was just her and Stephanie in the kitchen, Abigail down the hall putting Helen down for the night. “I have to admit, I had my reservations when you told me that not only had you and Abigail only just started dating, you were also expecting a baby,” she said.

Stephanie tensed, putting down the tea she had been making. “Oh?” She replied, voice coming out more strained than intended.

Betty raised an eyebrow. “You cannot possibly tell me that you had no idea how that must have sounded at the time.”

“I guess I can’t,” Stephanie said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

“So, you understand that I had some concerns about all this?” Stephanie nodded silently, glancing at her mother’s face to find it unreadable. “Then you’ll be glad to know that they were all unfounded,” Betty finally said, face breaking into a smile.

“Really?” Stephanie allowed herself to meet her mother’s eyes, hope shining in her own.

“Of course,” Betty reached over to take Stephanie’s hands with her own. “No one could look at you two and deny the love that you share, not just for each other but for your daughter as well. Also, Cassie may or may not have shared some details that made me realize a few things,” she added with a smirk.

“Yeah, Cassie’s good at that,” Stephanie chuckled wanly.

“She is indeed, and you know what the biggest thing I got out of our conversation was?” Stephanie shook her head, looking at Betty curiously. “That the two of you spent a great deal of time being oblivious idiots before finally getting it together.”

“Okay, I’m sure Cassie didn’t phrase it _quite_ like that,” Stephanie protested, only to be cut off.

“Maybe not those exact words, but I do know she was in on a bet about when your relationship status changed. Apparently, you two were obvious to everyone but you two,” Betty said wryly.

“So we’ve heard,” Stephanie rolled her eyes good naturedly.

Betty laughed. “I’d assure you that I wouldn’t have joined in on such foolishness, but you and I both know that that would be a lie.”

That finally relaxed Stephanie as she started giggling as well. “And I would have gotten in on it if I hadn’t been one of the subjects, guess I get that from you.”

“Guess you do,” Betty giggled before growing serious. “You know you never had anything to worry about, right? No matter how unorthodox everything was, I trust you and know you always make the right decisions.” She became playful once more. “Besides, how am I going to say no to any path that provides me with grandchildren, especially one as precious as Helen.”

Stephanie pulled her mother into a hug, feeling tears prick at the corners of her eyes. “Thanks, Mom.”

“Of course,” Betty whispered, holding her daughter tightly before pulling back so they could finish putting the tea together. “So,” she drawled after a few moments had passed. “Planning on having any more?”

“Mom!”

_Ben_

If there was one thing Stephanie had become adept at with ease, it was running her restaurant with a baby strapped to her chest.

It wasn’t necessarily a common occurrence, but as Abigail had returned to work a few weeks prior, Helen would often accompany one of them unless Cassie had offered to take her that day. Stephanie didn’t mind, most often there was someone in their immediate circle in the Bistro who would offer to keep an eye on Helen while she worked and the odd time there wasn’t, her staff were very understanding.

Abigail had just gotten a large order at the shop and so today Stephanie had taken Helen, moving about the restaurant with practiced ease, humming softly as Helen dozed against her chest.

Stephanie had been facing the kitchen window, boxing up an order when a voice she hadn’t heard in a while broke into her consciousness. “So, do you still make your famous double chocolate devil’s food cake?”

Stephanie whirled around, “Ben?”

Ben smiled, “hey Stephanie.”

“I didn’t realize you were in town,” Stephanie said as she came around the counter. “How’s your sister?”

“Only for a few days, I had to take care of something with the theater,” Ben explained. “She and the kids are good, as much as they miss Middleton the change of scenery has been good for them.”

“I’m glad.” Helen shifted as she spoke, letting out a soft coo. Stephanie glanced down, relieved to see that she was still asleep. “Send her my love.”

“I will,” Ben nodded. “And speaking of kids, who’s this little one?” He tilted his head, indicating Helen.

Stephanie couldn’t help the soft smile that crossed her face. “This is my daughter, Helen,” she introduced.

“Daughter?” Ben seemed surprised for a second before saying, “well, times certainly have changed. How old is she?”

“Ten weeks,” Stephanie answered.

“Ten weeks?” Ben repeated. “Wow, you look amazing for ten weeks postpartum, my sister would be jealous, she was still complaining about the baby weight months after she had her first.”

“Oh,” Stephanie realized his assumption. “No, I didn’t give birth to her, Abigail did.”

“Abigail did?” Realization dawned on Ben. “You and Abigail?”

Stephanie nodded. “Yeah. I’d tell you when it happened but the answer to that depends on who you ask.”

“Honestly, I’m not surprised,” Ben chuckled. “There was always something about you two.”

“According to you and literally everyone else,” Stephanie said dryly. “Now, what about you? I do believe that’s a wedding ring I see.” Stephanie gave Ben’s hand a pointed look, raising an eyebrow.

“It is,” Ben confirmed. “We got married about a month ago.”

“Ben, that’s wonderful.” Stephanie smiled widely at the news. “Well, don’t be cheap on the details, what’s her name? How did you meet?”

Ben chuckled, same old Stephanie. “Her name is Marissa and we met when I redid the flooring in her studio.”

“Ooh, studio, is she an artist?” Stephanie pressed, trying to get more details.

“Photographer. I think you’d like her,” Ben said.

“Did she come with you?” Stephanie asked, plan already forming in her head.

“She did,” Ben told her.

“We should do dinner tomorrow; us, Marissa, and Abigail,” Stephanie suggested.

“Uh oh, I heard my name, what am I being dragged into?” Came Abigail’s teasing voice before Ben could answer. “Ben,” she said, surprised as she took in who Stephanie was talking to. “I didn’t know you were in town.”

“Just for a few days, theatre business,” Ben reiterated.

“I was just saying that the three of us and Ben’s wife should have dinner tomorrow night,” Stephanie said to Abigail, catching her up.

“Wife, eh?” Abigail shot Ben a grin. “Congratulations. And I agree, that sounds like fun.”

“Well, in that case we’re in,” Ben grinned. “I’m sure you’ll both love her.”

“Hey, she clearly makes you happy, that’s good enough for me.” Stephanie and Ben shared a look before she turned to Abigail. “So, what brings you here? I thought you had a large order due tonight.”

“I needed a break,” Abigail shrugged. “Besides, I’m pretty sure Helen is due for a feed soon.” As if on cue Helen let out a soft cry as she began to fuss, squirming against Stephanie.

“How did you,” Stephanie started before cutting herself off with an eyeroll. “Merriwicks,” she muttered. She lifted Helen out of the carrier. “Here, you can take her into the back office.”

“Perfect,” she accepted the baby from Stephanie. “It was good seeing you,” she said to Ben before making her way to the office.

“Not surprising at all,” Ben said as Abigail disappeared, giving Stephanie a look that made her roll her eyes. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ben made his way out of the Bistro before Stephanie respond.

Stephanie shook her head as he left before heading back into the office, taking a seat next to Abigail on the couch. “Well, that was unexpected,” she said, watching Abigail and their daughter fondly.

“But not unwelcome,” Abigail continued. Stephanie gave her a strange look. “Your breakup was mutual, and he’s married, there’s no reason at all to be worried.”

“I’m glad,” Stephanie gave her a soft smile. “Because I’ve never been as happy as I’ve been since you and Helen became part of my life.” She tilted her head so she could kiss Abigail’s cheek. “I love you.”

Abigail gave her the smile that was reserved only for her. “I love you too.”

_Emma_

The thing about your sister being deployed overseas for a year is that sometimes you aren’t able to tell her about life changing events such as entering a relationship.

… Or having a child with said person that you’re in a relationship with.

The plan had been for Stephanie to pick up Emma and Ryan from the airport by herself and explain some of what had gone on in the past year, see if either of them connected the dots by the time they got back to Abigail and Stephanie’s place where Abigail would be waiting with Helen.

At least, that had been the plan until Abigail had woken up with a fever.

Stephanie had called Sam in a panic and he had assured her that Abigail was likely fine but to call him again in the evening if Abigail’s temperature hadn’t gone down. Stephanie had sighed in relief, apologizing for interrupting his and Cassie’s weekend, but Sam shrugged it off, reminding her that family came first, and he and Cassie would always immediately return home if needed.

Stephanie had said that wasn’t necessary but with them out of town and the rest of their friends and family busy there wasn’t anyone to watch Helen while she went to the airport. Abigail had tried to insist she could, but Stephanie knew better and told Abigail to just go back to bed and get some sleep.

And so, she had taken Helen to the airport with her.

Helen had slept the whole drive there much to Stephanie’s relief. It wasn’t exactly a short drive and she had left a bit later than she intended. Now she was waiting anxiously for Emma and Ryan’s arrival, checking the board practically every thirty seconds, gently moving the stroller back and forth to keep a now awake Helen calm.

Finally, she heard the voice she had been waiting for. “Stephanie!” Emma called as she and Ryan made their way through the crowd.

“Emma!” Stephanie cried, letting go of the stroller to throw her arms around her sister. “I’m so glad you’re home.” She felt a relieved contentment spread through her now that she had physical proof that her sister was home and safe.

“So are we.” Emma held on for a second before letting go. Helen let out an indignant cry at the lack of movement of the stroller. Emma watched as Stephanie immediately went to start gently rolling it back and forth again, making soothing noises. “You should have said you were babysitting; we could have gotten a cab.”

Stephanie bit her lip, wondering how to approach this. “I’m not babysitting,” she finally said.

Emma gave her a look, both confused and with realization starting to form in her eyes. “What are you saying?”

Stephanie lifted Helen from the stroller so that they could see her better. “Emma, Ryan, meet your niece, Helen,” she introduced, soft but slightly hesitant smile on her face.

“Niece?” Emma considered both Helen and Stephanie for a second. “Okay, either you were pregnant when we were here last and didn’t realize it at the time, or you got knocked up the night of our wedding.”

“The answer to that would be none of the above,” she adjusted Helen on her hip as she spoke. “It’s a bit of a long story.”

“Well, we’ve got plenty of time for that. But first, may I?” She held her arms out.

“Of course,” Stephanie said, placing Helen in Emma’s waiting arms.

“Hey, little one,” Emma cooed. “How old is she?”

“Just about three months,” Stephanie answered, watching fondly as her sister bonded with her daughter.

“I’m assuming you adopted her?” Emma continued; body turned towards Ryan so he could get a closer look.

“Technically,” Stephanie bit her lip. “Like I said, it’s a bit of a long story. Why don’t we head to the car and I’ll explain on the way back to mine?”

“Dibs on sitting next to the baby,” Emma immediately responded, both Ryan and Stephanie rolling their eyes.

“Well, I’m not going to complain about getting shotgun,” Ryan teased. “Let’s go.”

“So, let me get this straight,” Emma said as they pulled into the driveway. “Abigail’s ex knocked her up and left, so you took it upon yourself to be there for her and basically act in the role of the second parent of the child of the woman you’ve been in love with for longer than you care to admit, and somewhere along the line you both realized you were blind idiots that were both in love with each other and now you’re happily in love and are parents together.”

“Technically they broke up before Abigail knew she was pregnant but yes, that does about sum it up,” Stephanie admitted as she parked the car and cut the engine. “Any other questions?”

“Why didn’t she come with you to the airport?” Ryan asked.

Stephanie sighed. “She woke up sick this morning. Originally, I wasn’t even going to bring Helen with me, but I couldn’t leave Abigail to take care of her alone when she wasn’t well.” She went around the car to get Helen out. “Which reminds me, we need to be quiet in case she’s asleep.”

“And so, this little one doesn’t wake up,” Ryan indicated Helen who had fallen asleep in the car and was yet to wake up. “May I?”

Stephanie obliged, handing him the sleeping baby. “I’m going to check on Abigail,” she said as they made their way inside. “Make yourselves comfortable.” She made sure they were good before heading into hers and Abigail’s bedroom.

Abigail shifted as Stephanie entered despite her best efforts to be as quiet as possible. “Emma and Ryan get in okay?” She asked, voice thick with sleep.

“They sure did, they’re in the living room with Helen right now.” Stephanie took a seat on the bed next to Abigail and brushed her hair out of her face. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Abigail answered, leaning into Stephanie’s touch.

“You certainly feel better,” Stephanie agreed, resting a hand on Abigail’s forehead, noting it was significantly cooler than it had been earlier. “Did you want to get up for a bit and join us or get some more sleep?”

“I’ll get up,” Abigail sat up as she spoke. “Give me a minute to get dressed and I’ll be out.”

Stephanie nodded, kissing Abigail’s forehead gently before heading back out into the living room. “She’s coming,” Stephanie answered Emma’s curious look. “Still asleep?” She asked of Helen.

“I think she might just be waking up,” Ryan said. As if to confirm Ryan’s suspicions Helen began to cry, hitting Ryan’s chest with her tiny fists.

“Maybe I ought to take her,” Stephanie giggled at Ryan’s struck look. He immediately held Helen out, Stephanie taking her and cradling her, rocking them as she murmured soothing words. Almost immediately Helen calmed down. Stephanie giggled again at the awe on Ryan’s face. “I’m sure one day you’ll get the hang of this.” She shot him and Emma a suggestive look.

“Stephanie,” Emma gave her sister a warning look.

“What? I’m just saying.” Stephanie shot Emma an innocent look. “Besides, I’m sure Helen would love a little cousin to play with.”

“Oh, leave them alone, babe,” Abigail said as she appeared in the living room. “Good to see you both home safe and sound,” she directed towards Emma and Ryan as she took a seat next to Stephanie, brushing a hand over Helen’s head.

“Good to see you too, Abigail.” Emma smiled at her. “She really is beautiful,” she said of Helen.

“I think so too, but I am biased,” Abigail grinned.

“I mean I’m biased too; she is my niece after all, but that doesn’t make it any less true,” Emma giggled, the group dissolving into laughter.

“Part of me still thinks this isn’t real,” Emma confessed as she watched Stephanie put Helen down for the night. “It’s such a change from the last time I saw you.”

“Yeah, this isn’t where I thought I’d be either,” Stephanie chuckled wanly. “But I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” She stroked Helen’s cheek with the backs of a couple of fingers gently before straightening up, satisfied that she was asleep.

“It really does suit you,” Emma agreed. “I’m really happy for you, sis.”

Stephanie finally tore her gaze away from Helen to look at Emma softly. “Thanks, sis. Love you.”

Emma smiled, pulling Stephanie into a hug. “Love you too.”

_Wes_

It had been a normal day at the Bistro thus far. Stephanie had thought that would continue until a voice broke into her conscious as she grabbed orders from the kitchen window. “This little joint make a cold brew coffee?”

“This little joint makes the best co-” Stephanie started, turning around, eyes widening as she saw, “Wes.”

“Hey Steph,” Wes smiled at her.

“What are you doing here?” Stephanie returned his smile with an astonished one.

“I had some business in Chicago, thought I’d swing through,” Wes explained.

“Well, I’m glad you swung,” Stephanie said, giggling somewhat awkwardly. “I haven’t seen you since Stacy Myers wedding,” she came around the counter as she spoke.

“Hey, no matter what you say, I did not start that conga line,” Wes insisted.

“Uh huh, that video went viral,” Stephanie pointed out, taking a seat, the two laughing.

“It’s really good to see you,” Wes said once they’d stopped laughing, smiling at Stephanie again.

“You too.” Stephanie gave him a small smile. “How long you in town?” She asked.

“That depends on you, well really, us.” Wes gave her an apprehensive look.

“Us?” Confusion coloured Stephanie’s face.

“Our cabin,” Wes elaborated.

“Oh.” Confusion turned to surprise. “I haven’t been up there in a while.” Stephanie bit her lip as she realized. Sam let them use the lake house when they wanted so she hadn’t had reason to go up to the cabin in years.

“Neither have I.” Wes chuckled. “It’s funny, isn’t it? When we were together, we went all the time.”

“We made a lot of snow angels up there,” Stephanie reminisced. “Guess I just thought I’d use it more.” It technically wasn’t a lie; she had thought it at the time but that thought had waned over the years.

“Well, since neither of us do, how would you feel about putting it on the market?” Wes proposed.

“Well, I’d have to think about it.” Lack of use or not, it was still a big decision to make.

Before Wes could say anything, a small voice interrupted them. “Mama! Mama! Mama!” Four-year-old Helen cried as she hurtled around the corner into the restaurant. Stephanie barely stood in time to catch Helen as she crashed into her, lifting her up on to her hip.

Stephanie glanced towards the door but didn’t see Abigail. “Where’s,” she started to ask.

“By the car,” Helen interrupted her before she could finish.

Stephanie sighed. “Helen, what’s the rule?”

“I have to wait for a grown-up to come inside.” Helen slumped slightly.

“Why?” Stephanie insisted.

“Because you’re not always out front,” Helen finished before perking up. “But Mama, I knew you’d be out front.”

“How did you,” Stephanie started once more.

“I just did,” Helen cut her off once more.

“Of course, you did,” Stephanie muttered, rolling her eyes with a sigh.

Wes meanwhile had been watching the exchange, dumbfounded. “You’re a mother,” he stated, shocked edge to his voice.

Before Stephanie could respond Abigail appeared. “There you are,” she said to Helen, relief clear on her face. “I turned around for one second and she was gone,” she explained to Stephanie. “Helen,” she turned stern.

“We’ve already been over it, don’t worry,” Stephanie assured Abigail.

“Sorry, Mommy,” Helen added, giving Abigail her best puppy dog eyes.

Abigail sighed, unable to resist. “Alright.” She then noticed Wes whose eyes had widened when Helen had addressed Abigail. “Although I think we should go over interrupted conversations as well.” She gave Stephanie an expectant look.

“Oh, right.” Stephanie cleared her throat, glancing between the others somewhat apprehensively. “Abigail, this is my ex-husband, Wes. Wes, this is my wife, Abigail, and our daughter, Helen.”

“Hi,” Helen said brightly, waving at Wes.

“Hi,” Wes waved back. “Wife and daughter, huh? Times certainly have changed.”

“It’s not like we’ve seen each other for over ten years,” Stephanie pointed out.

“True enough,” Wes chuckled. “It’s a good look on you.”

“Yeah,” Stephanie agreed, looking between Abigail and Helen with a loving smile on her face. “I’m really happy.”

“And I’m happy for you. Bit surprised you aren’t using the cabin more though.” Wes shot Stephanie a grin.

Stephanie shrugged. “Abigail’s family has a lake house complete with cable and Wi-Fi that they let us use. Trust me, those can come in handy when trying to keep a four-year-old entertained,” she said wryly, Helen giggling as Stephanie bopped her on the nose affectionately. “Just give me a day or two to think about it, okay?”

Wes nodded, “can do.”

“Perfect.” Stephanie handed Helen to Abigail. “Now, let me grab you that cold brew.”

“So, a cabin you co-own with your ex-husband, huh?”

Stephanie sighed. She had been wondering when Abigail would bring it up and apparently the answer was after Helen was in bed for the night. “Yep, neither of us wanted to let go of it and our divorce was so amicable that we decided to keep it and split time there.”

“Makes sense,” Abigail shrugged.

“But?” Stephanie raised an eyebrow at her.

“Have you even been up there in the time we’ve known each other?”

Stephanie paused thoughtfully. “A couple times, but not since before Ben and I broke up. And then once we got together, I sort of forgot about it.”

Abigail considered Stephanie for a minute. “Because it represented a past that you had finally completely let go of,” she concluded.

“Honestly, yeah,” Stephanie said, realizing in that moment how true it was. “However mutual it was, I felt like something of a failure when our marriage ended, I did for a long time.” She caught Abigail’s eye, reaching out to cup her cheek. “But then I fell for you, and I knew that it had happened for a reason and it no longer weighed me down.”

Abigail raised her own hand to Stephanie’s wrist, giving it a gentle squeeze. “So, what do you want to do?” She asked softly.

Stephanie thought about it only for a short moment, she knew almost instantly what the right choice was. “I’m going to sell it.” Abigail said nothing, squeezing Stephanie’s wrist once more, giving her an encouraging smile. “Do you have any problems with me heading up there with Wes tomorrow to clear it out? I can take Helen if you want, I know you have to work.”

Abigail shook her head. “I’ll call Cassie and if she can’t take her, I will. We both know she’ll just get underfoot and slow you down.” She caught Stephanie’s eye and the two laughed at how true the statement was.

“Thank you,” Stephanie whispered meaningfully once they’d stopped laughing.

“Of course,” Abigail murmured. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Stephanie leaned forward to kiss Abigail softly.

“I think that’s everything,” Stephanie said the next day as she loaded the final box into her car.

“I think so,” Wes started, but before he could say anything else, Stephanie’s phone chimed.

Stephanie laughed as she opened the message from Abigail to reveal a photo of Helen absolutely covered in ribbon from the flower shop. “Oh, that is so becoming my new background,” she commented as she changed her lock screen, turning her phone so Wes could see. “Sorry, you were saying?”

Wes shook his head, knowing that what he had wanted to say was a lost cause. “Nothing. Maybe this time we can go less than a decade until the next time we see each other?”

“Let’s aim for it,” Stephanie giggled. “Now, I’d better get going and relieve Abigail of duty, you’ll keep me up to date on the sale?” Wes nodded. “Perfect, talk to you soon.” She got in her car, hardly giving Wes a chance to acknowledge her parting words. She had seen the wistful look in his eye and wanted to quell it as quickly and subtly as possible.

She had everything she could ever want waiting for her at home after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope y'all enjoyed, this fic certainly caused me enough pain lmao
> 
> I'm probably gonna try and write for something else for a bit to try and help reset my brain but rest assured I have no plans on abandoning these two, I promise
> 
> In the meantime stay safe and sane and feel free to come into my tumblr inbox to speculate about season 7 with me (I have so many questions about those little purple bags)


End file.
